The invention relates to a device for the generation of hydrodynamic power by conversion of the energy of waves of an open body of water, with at least one fixed float, at least one extendable pumping element and one pressure medium.
Waves of open bodies of water, in particular sea waves, have a high energy content, are practically inexhaustible, can be used without charge and processed without any ecologically harmful residue. Use of wave energy on an industrial scale is not yet known, mainly because of corrosion problems.
The energy content of waves is transferred by the circular oscillations of the water. These cause a float to lift, leading to a corresponding energy loss of the wave. Obviously a higher wave can give more energy than a low wave.
The power obtained from the wave movement can be converted to energy in the physical equation EQU Work=Energy=Force.times.Distance.
DE,A1 3419565 lists numerous devices and processes which exploit the energy of sea waves. A device is described for the generation of hydraulic or electrical energy from sea waves using a floating body, an energy converter and a connecting element to the sea floor. The length of the connecting element can be changed, controllable by the working limits of the energy convertor and adaptable to the sea depths. The connecting element is also fitted with a device or guided via a device which increases the acting force or the path of the force. This increase is given via a lever ratio or a block and pulley device. It also shows how the float can develop its maximum lifting force in a specific immersion depth.